Why would Simon?
by JTH-Lynn
Summary: Nathans body is numb after he comes back to life, he can no longer feel sexually...well anything...Simon tries to help...M/M the is rated M so its mature hope you understand that.


Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN MISFITS, or the characters in it.

Pairing: Nathan/Simon

Rated: M for sex and rude/untactful laughed

Not for children

~~~~Beginning~~~~

"Oh come on girls I was just kidding!" Nathan called as Kelly and Alisha stormed off, Curtis just shook his head and went after them glaring at Nathan as he went. "What are you looking at then Barry?" Simon just turned his head down, pressing his chin to his chest.

"Maybe if you weren't such a…twat, they wouldn't always get offended by everything you say." Simon smiled lightly, but frowned when he saw Nathan face. There was nothing different from it, the normal cocky grin still in place, but his eyes didn't hold that same look of complete happiness it used to. "Are you okay?" Nathan smiled, his brow coming together in a questioning look.

"I'm fine Barry, are you okay?" he chuckled walking to the edge of the roof. They stood there in silence for a moment, rain drops started to slowly fall down from the sky. "I hate the rain, its always raining here, the dead play in the rain" Nathan whispered to himself as ghosts began to run around down below.

"What do you mean, I thought you stopped seeing the dead after a few minutes" Nathan nodded

"That's true, but then when it rains they come back…I don't know why, sometimes I don't see them, sometimes I do. But their always there…I can feel it in my balls" Nathan smiled trying to lighten the situation. Simon sighed, walking over towards Nathan.

"You shouldn't stand so close to the edge, you might fall" Nathan chuckled at this.

"I'm immortal remember…even if I wanted to die I can't" saying more to himself then Simon

"Do you want to die?" Nathan nodded

"Yeah, yeah I do" Nathan turn and looked at Simon with the most series look he had ever given and Simon gasped not expecting that answer, he grabbed Nathans arm pulling him away from the edge. "Nathan…why?" he almost yelled.

"You want to try this power out, see how it feels, I give you a week before you begging to be free of it, I might act like its not a big deal but it is. The feeling doesn't come back with my life I hope you know!" Simon looked confused and worried at the same time. "Sex" Nathan yelled "I have to fight with myself just to get quarter-hard never mind getting off that never happens anymore, I can't get drunk, or even tipsy. Kissing is supposed to make shivers go though your body but with me its just…blah!" he throw up his hands. Simon leaned forward and kissed him, Nathan gasped but didn't pull away and decided to let the kid have his fun trying to prove him wrong, after making-out for a few minutes Simon pulled away and Nathan just sighed shaking his head "Sati-"before he could finish Simon dropped to his knees and unzipped his fly pulling him out and began licking and sucking at Nathans cock, Nathan pushed him off lightly "you honestly want to do this?" Simon nodded

"I don't want you to feel bad anymore" he said back before going back to pleasing Nathan. Only thing was Nathan was only focused on getting hard so he could make Simon feel like he'd helped, he waited till Simon was distracted and not looking at him before popping a pill this guy from the compound had given him, they made him harder then a fucking rock so he didn't let any lady's down. He could feel Simon smile as the pill began to work its magic. Nathan started moaning pretending he could feel it.

"That's so good Simon, oh fuck…more tongue baby, that's it, suck the tip a little and rub my balls…good boy, your getting the hang of this yeah?" Simon hummed his answer and Nathan faked another moan while he rolled his eyes. "Baby why don't you come back up here and we can start the real fun" Nathan said after a few minutes, he'd begun to get bored and thrusting was a bet more entertaining then fake moaning and standing still. Simon stood back up and they kissed deeply for a few seconds before Nathan brought Simon over to the couch, that was now a little damp from the light rain but neither cared, as Nathan fingered Simon, he kissed and sucked on his neck, watching over his shoulder the dead playing as he did so. Simon was withering against him moaning and jerking.

"Nathan!… stop!…I'm goanna cum" Nathan pulled his fingers away, rolling his eyes and spit on his hand lubricating his dick, he slowly sat Simon down on himself till he was completely engulfed by Simons tight heat. "How does it feel" Simon whimpered fisting his hands in the back of Nathan's shirt.

"It feels heavenly" he smiled at Simon kissing him. Simon blushed and lifted himself up a little before dropping back down slowly, as his movements got faster Nathan's moans got faker. Nathan was willing himself to cum but he felt nothing happening, he was worried that Simon would find out he'd been faking the whole time so he stopped Simon's movements.

"What's wrong?" he panted, his face flushed and his eyes glazed over from pleasure. Nathan pulled the sliver square from his pocket.

"Condom…don't want you walking around the rest of the day dripping my man juices." he chuckled flipping them over, pulling out and quickly rolling the condom on. He then began to thrust into Simon like there was no tomorrow. Simon screamed and moaned in pleasure so loud that others would probably be on their way to see what was up in a moment. Nathan reached down between them and stroked Simons cock, hammering into his special spot, Simon screamed Nathans name with his release and Nathan bit Simons shoulder as he faked his. The condom had been a great idea, now he wouldn't have to explain the lack of cum issue, but the still being hard one might be a problem.

"Are you still hard?" Simon chuckled breathlessly his eyes barely staying open.

"No just haven't wound down yet, here-" he pulled out hiding his erection from Simon, shoving himself into his pants and swallowing another pill that somehow reversed the first one. He thanked God Simon's eyes were still closed when he did this. "Lets get you inside before you catch a cold." Simon stretched and moan at the pain he was suddenly feeling in his backside.

"Maybe not" he blushed chuckling, Nathan smiled going over to him and helping him with his pants.

"Since you helped me with my penis problem I guess I could carry you inside." he blush deepened. "Your going to have to be with me now" Nathan said trying to get Simon to smile some more "You're the only one that can make me feel anything…corniness intended." Simon smiled brightly as he was lifted up into Nathans arms.

"Really?" he buried his head into Nathans shoulder

"Didn't I just tell you I had no feeling, and yet being in you made me moan and groan like a bitch dog in heat." Simon giggled a little bit, before they were interrupted.

"What the fuck happened" Kelly yelled, the other three stood there, looking out of breath from the run up the stairs to the roof.

"Barry here twisted his ankle and almost fell off the roof, good thing I was here right?" Nathan gave a cocky grin "Now if you don't mind we should probably get some ice on this ankle, before it starts to swell or something like that" He side stepped everyone else carrying Simon down the stairs

"Your stronger then you look" Simon said cuddling against Nathan's chest suddenly feeling extremely tired

"I know, but these little arms are pretty amazing." Simon laughed lightly sleep over taking him. Nathan sighed laying him down on the counter in the kitchen.

"Nathan what's really goin' on, we know those weren't screams of pain" Kelly smiled, Curtis had a look of disgust on his face and Alisha looked as if she wanted to be anywhere but there.

"I fucked him…he was trying to get me to feel again" Nathan touched Simons face kissing his forehead as the boy slept.

"What do you mean get you to feel again?" Alisha asked now somewhat interested.

"Ever since I first died I haven't really had any 'good' feelings…no happy endings for me anymore. Barry here thinks he's cured me and you won't tell him other wise." he point at the three

"You couldn't even get it up with me" Kelly glared

"That's because I didn't have these little red and blue pills, red makes it go up blue brings it down. Simon will never know, let him think he's made me better, it will be good for the little creep. Feeling like he's done something great" Nathan smiled before picking him back up and carrying him up to his mat laying him down. "you all should leave now, I'm planning on fucking him again when he wakes up, re-enforce the healing he thinks I went through, see you all tomorrow." Nathan smiled waving. He watched the three leave before he went to take a shower and wash his cloths in the sink. Nathan changed into another pair of jeans and wrote a quick note to Simone telling him he took money from his wallet to buy beer and would be back soon. When he returned and hour later Simon was still fast asleep, it being 7:30 already Nathan went around and turned off the lights. He then grabbed a bowl of ice for the kitchen and put some of the beers in it to keep them cool till Simon woke up. He climbed back up the stairs and undressed to his shirt and boxers and did the same to Simon, he contemplated grabbing his own mat before just laying down behind Simon and wrapping his arms around him and decided some sleep would be a good idea.

~~end~~~

No beta , hope you still liked it.

Please Review

XOXO


End file.
